Protozuo?
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Izaya membuktikan hipotesisnya. Shizuo memang benar-benar sejenis protozoa


**Protozuo?**

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Warning : OOC, typos, gaje, garing dan nista. Mungkin ada hints BL- atau tidak, itu relatif.**

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diperoleh dengan menulis fanfiksi ini. (–dibuat hanya untuk penyaluran kegilaan semata.)

# * # * #

'Aaaaaa, membosankan.'

Izaya mondar-mandir di ruangannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Ternyata ungkapan 'mati bosan' itu tidak main-main juga ya. Maksudnya siapa sih yang tahan berdiam diri begitu saja tanpa ada kerjaan?

Mau tidur, tidak ada cadangan lemak cukup untuk hibernasi.

Mau makan, makanannya sudah disimpan untuk persediaan musim dingin.

Mau main shogi, papannya dirusak Shizuo pada abad silam.

Dasar otak protozoan. Huh. Pro-to-zo-a menyebalkan.

'Heh, apa? Protozoa..?'

Izaya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Mmm, mencari aktivitas lain siang ini sepertinya akan cukup menarik.

# * # * #

Izaya berjalan cepat-cepat di trotoar, keinginannya saat ini hanya satu. Menemukan Shizuo secepatnya. Sambil melangkahkan kaki sesegera mungkin, ia tak bisa menahan seringaian lebar yang muncul di wajahnya.

'Hehehehe rasakan, Shizu-chan. Dasar protozoa.'

Ah, itu dia Shizuo, sedang membeli _vending machine_ cantik dan segar beserta isinya yang serba lengkap di toko obral yang sedang mengadakan diskon akhir tahun.

Apa? Membeli mesin minuman? Ya, Shizuo kan monster perkasa jantan yang macho dan tangguh, sekaleng-dua kaleng saja tidak cukup dong. Shizuo menginginkan 'lebih'.

Ambigu? Iya. Terima saja kenyataan, Shizuo. Kau selalu ingin 'lebih' kan?

Apanya yang lebih?

Pokoknya 'lebih', deh! Dijamin puas!

Oke mari hentikan topik ambigu yang telah sukses mengundang rasa penasaran Shizuo yang kadar molaritasnya ber'lebih'an.

Shizuo kini melangkah keluar dari toko serba diskon dan langsung menabrak Izaya yang sudah berdiri di depan sana sambil menyeringai selebar-lebarnya.

"Hei hei Shizu-chan! Kau bersemangat sekali ya, staminamu memang benar-benar luar biasa! Aku sampai kewalahan."

Ups.

"Apa maksudmu kutu?! Minggir sana!" Shizuo mengernyitkan dahi dan langsung pergi, tidak berminat meladeni Izaya yang sepertinya telah kehilangan kewarasan semata wayangnya yang sebenarnya mungkin cuma berkadar sepersekian alto(1) dalam sekian eksa(2) kegilaan yang dimilikinya.

"Oh-oh? Shizu-chan! Ternyata benar, ya?"

"Benar apanya?!" Shizuo menyahut sewot sambil terus melangkah sementara Izaya masih setia mengikutinya di belakang.

"Mmm.. Shizu-chan termasuk protozoa dari golongan protista atau disebut juga protista mirip hewan, yang aktif bergerak! Wah ini mengagumkan!" Izaya mencubit kedua belah pipi Shizuo gemas.

"Aaargh! Apa-apaan ini, kutu?!"

"Nnah! Selanjutnya. Pipi Shizu-chan memang terbukti yang paling kenyal! Garansi deh! Aaaa- lalu yang di sebelah sini juga..." tangan Izaya telah berpindah tempat dan mencubit-cubit lengan, pinggang dan perut Shizuo.

"Ah! Mengesalkan! Ke dokter jiwa sana!"

"Ini berarti Shizu-chan-ku memiliki membran berkualitas bagus yang membungkus selnya. Kau makhluk eukariota berkualitas bagus! Pasti laku mahal di pasaran! Kau harus bersyukur tahu!" Izaya menyeringai.

Mmm memangnya ada pasar buat makhluk eukariota? Baru tahu.

Shizuo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Uuuuu, sel-sel Shizu-chan juga berespirasi dengan baik! Kau protozoan yang sehat sekali, ya!"

Shizuo diam. Namun perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya yang berkedut sebal.

"Eeeeh, ... Shizu-chan...?" Izaya memegang kedua bahu Shizuo dengan tangannya dan menatap wajahnya intens.

Kedutan di dahi Shizuo makin banyak. Makin cepat. Makin intens.

...

"Apakah ini membuktikan bahwa Shizu-chan bergerak dengan menggunakan silia? Mungkin alis ini... Uhm ya. Mungkin alis ini merupakan bulu getar." Izaya mengangguk serius.

Shizuo menahan diri untuk tidak meledak sekarang juga. Sebentar lagi klimaksnya Shizuo akan datang, kau tahu.

"... Shizu-chan, apakah ini cangkangmu? Kau jenis protozoan bercangkang-kah?" Izaya menarik-narik _vest_ _bartender_-nya Shizuo.

Hening.

"Shizu-chan kenapa kau diam? Shizu-chan? Apakah kau sedang memasuki fase sista untuk mencoba bertahan hidup? Shizu-chan?"

Tak ada reaksi yang muncul. Tetapi kemudian...

"WUAAAARRGGGH IIIIZZZAAAYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh nampaknya Shizuo telah mencapai ambang batasnya.

"Wah! Shizu-chan sudah aktif kembali –pasti kapsul polisakarida yang tadi menyelubungi Shizu-chan sudah hilang. Mmmm tapi kenapa fase sista Shizu-chan cuma sebentar sekali, ya?"

"Hah, hah, haaahh." Tarik napas dalam-dalam Shizuo, kau pasti bisa melewati cobaan iblis ini.

Omong-omong kenapa Shizuo terengah-engah begitu setelah mencapai klimaks?

Ambigu? Itu relatif.

"Shizu-chan? Tadi kau makan siang di Russian Sushi ya?"

"Hm."

"Oooh, berarti Shizu-chan benar-benar protozoan ya."

"... Apa?"

"Kau makhluk heterotrof, kan? Padahal tadinya kukira kau mungkin saja dapat berfotosintesis atau mengolah zat organik kimiawi." Izaya mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap Shizuo dengan polos.

"Mati kau!" Shizuo mencabut tiang parkir terdekat dan mengayunkannya ke arah Izaya.

"Uuups. Tidak kena." Izaya meloncat ke atas bahu Shizuo dan malah duduk dengan enaknya di atas sana.

"Shizu-chan ternyata bisa bergerak sendiri, ya."

"..."

Shizuo masih diam saja dan berjalan terus, padahal Izaya lagi enak-enakan duduk di pundaknya. Cie. Pedekate terselubung.

"Dasar makhluk bebas, padahal kukira orang sepertimu itu masuk golongan parasit."

"Cih."

"Kau bukan parasit sih ya... Jadinya bersimbiosis mutualisme."

"Huh. Tentu saja."

Shizuo jadi kepedean sendiri. Padahal ini sebenarnya masih dalam konteks ngomongin soal protozoa. Dasar bodoh.

Protozoa = Shizuo. Shizuo = Protozoa. Protozoa(Shizuo) = Protozuo (?)

**Fin.**

Omake :

"Dasar makhluk bebas, padahal kukira orang sepertimu itu masuk golongan parasit."

"Huh, sok tahu. Aku memang benar-benar parasit, kok, kaunya saja yang nggak sadar." Shizuo membalas dengan yakinnya.

"Heee?" gantian kali ini Izaya yang cengo.

"Aku kan hidup menumpang pada organisme lain. Selama ini aku ada dalam hatimu, masa kau nggak merasakan kehadiranku sih!"

Gombal.

Kali ini beneran tamat.

**A/N:**

**Saya setres iya saya tau lagi UAS masih sempet-sempetnya bikin fik nista kaya gini –di fandom baru pula. Karena saya lagi mulai membandingkan ciri protozoa sama Shizuo. Karena UAS biologi sebenernya tak segila yang nampak. Dan karena Izaya sedemikian 'troll'-nya sampe saya gak tahan pengen peluk. /salah/**

**Yaudah makasih banyak yang sudah baca saya seneng anda mau baca sampe sini- semoga anda masih waras. Berhubung demikian minta reviewnya sekalian ya.. /heh/**

(Keterangan:

1. Alto itu satuan dengan faktor 10^ -18, simbolnya a.

2. Eksa itu satuan dengan faktor 10^ 18, simbolnya E.)


End file.
